


A Thousand Times Enough

by CatGomes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: <3, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGomes/pseuds/CatGomes
Summary: Blackwall proposal doesn't go exactly how he planned.





	

This was not how he planned to ask her.  He had spent months planning the best way to ask his lady. He wanted to get on one knee and say that despite everything he's done in the past he wasn't going anywhere. Even when she doubted and pushed him away he would always stay by her side because despite everything she was the reason he would always stay.   
He wanted to tell her that even though he couldn't promise that life would get easier,  he could promise her his loyalty,  his respect,  his devotion and his everlasting love.   
But now he found himself in their bed, buried deep inside of her, hearing her little moans and gasps. She was far from loud but her small sounds always made him crazy.  The feeling of her delicate hands pulling his hair with every thrust and her plea to never stop finally sent him over the edge.   
He buried his face in her shoulder as she scratched his back lovingly. All he could think was how much he needed her. How small and meaningless any words he could think of were compared to how much he loved her.   
After slowing his heart,  he took a deep breath and went for it.  
He kissed her neck, her jawline, her cheek, her nose and finally her soft mouth.  
He took her left hand and held it above his heart. He couldn't believe how she could still take his breath away.  Her hair was a mess,  her face and chest flushed,  her lips red from his kisses,  a content smile on her face. She couldn't look more stunning then at this very moment.   
He looked her in the eyes and whispered:  
 - "Marry me. I know I'm not enough or worthy of you but please I can loose fucking everything, but not you.  Maker, never you.  So please, marry me my lady."  
He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.   
After a few heartbeats of silence his eyes shot open at the sound of her tiny voice and the feeling of her hand brushing his cheek.  
-"You are enough do you hear me?  A thousand times enough."  
She laid beneath him looking at him in a way no one had ever looked.  
-"And yes. Always yes." she whispered.  
He let out a relieved breathless laugh and kissed her, laughing into her mouth and inhaling her sighs.  
-"How did I get so lucky?  I love you so much!" he said breathless.  
She kissed his nose and asked playfully:  
-"So does this makes me Missus Rainier  now?"  
-"Makers tits, I've never liked that name." he buried his face in her breasts and laughed.   
-"I rather like the sound of it." She said kissing his shoulder.  
He rolled over and slipped his fingers to her soft belly pulling her closer to him.  
-"Me too."  He signed against her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if there's anything wrong please let me know.  
> I've never written smut so this is my first time writing something like this, even if it's this small. Also I'm writing this on mobile.  
> So I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, @grumpthelump :))


End file.
